1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous form multiple ply envelope assembly of the type which is automatically processed on computers, automatic typewriters or other business processing machines by imprinting indicia on the face of the envelope. After processing of the continuous form assembly, the individual envelopes are separated from the continuous form by automated "bursting" machines. Thereafter, the individual envelopes are automatically stuffed with material to be mailed. Of course, each of the above operations of imprinting, separating the continuous assembly into the individual envelopes and stuffing the individual envelopes could be manually performed.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to particular embodiments, it should be understood that the invention is not limited hereto. The envelope assembly of the present invention may be employed in a variety of forms, as those skilled in the art will recognize in light of the present disclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Continuous form envelope assemblies of the general type described herein are well-known in the prior art. Representative of such prior art are such U.S. Pat. Nos. as Sebring 3,554,447 and Porter 3,273,784. A frequent difficulty or problem with continuous form envelope assemblies in common use is the catching or snagging of a free or loose edge of the individual envelope during machine processing.
When an edge of an individual envelope becomes entangled in the processing machine the individual envelope is normally destroyed beyond use and frequently the tearing is so extreme that the continuous assembly of envelopes is severed completely. Furthermore, when an individual envelope becomes jammed in the processing machine or the continuous form becomes severed the operator must stop the machine to clear the jam or rethread the continuous form. This type of manual operation is extremely time consuming and results in an intolerable amount of machine down time. Any amount of machine down time detracts from the ultimate benefit of machine processing and increases the overall cost of an operation.
One type of continuous form envelope assemblies includes a series of completely preformed envelopes which are glued to a common carrier web. This common carrier web forms no part of the actual envelope and is used solely as a transporting medium for the individual envelopes through the business processing machines. The top flap of each envelope structure is placed under the preceding envelope not to reduce the jamming and tearing tendency of a free edge but for alignment purposes on the common carrier. The top flap is usually glued to the carrier web and is the only means securing the individual envelopes to the common web. This approach reduces the likelihood of the top flap snagging in the processing machines and the top flap of each envelope is traditionally the area most susceptible to jamming or catching during processing. However, the remaining body of the individual envelope remains free and detached from the carrier web for movement away from the carrier web and is capable of catching in the machine with the same detrimental results.
A further problem experienced with this type of envelope assembly occurs during separation of the individual envelopes after printing. The areas at which the envelope are glued to the carrier web do not separate cleanly but rather retain a thin strand or strip of paper from the carrier web. This is unsightly and detracts from the appearance of the envelope even if the glue spots holding the individual envelopes to the carrier web are placed at interior areas of the envelope. Also this type of continuous envelope assembly cannot be used with conventional "bursting" machines which automatically separate the contiguous assembly. Therefore manual separation is necessary with the attendance cost increase and potential for error.
In addition, this type of envelope assembly in which the individual preformed envelopes are glued to a common carrier for processing results in a waste of paper. The carrier web forms no portion of the envelope and is merely discarded at the termination of processing.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to cope with the problems of such prior art assemblies.
Another object is to provide a continuous form envelope assembly without free edges to snag during machine processing. A further object is to provide a continuous form envelope assembly with the top flap of each envelope positioned within a receiving pocket formed in the preceding envelope.
Another object is to provide a continuous form envelope assembly with a receiving pocket which does not interfere with or diminish the normal size of the material receiving area of the envelope.
Another object is to provide a continuous form envelope assembly that reduces unnecessary paper waste occasioned by a throwaway carrier web.
A still further object is to employ a common web with the dual function of forming the back ply of each individual envelope and of serving as a continuous carrier for the assembly during processing.
Other objects will be apparent from the following summary and detailed description.